A number of nut crackers are designed to adjust to nut size. In this connection, reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. No(s). 2,740,439; 3,578,047; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 263,106;U.S. Pat. No(s). 4,370,922; 4,438,687; 4,466,343; 4,465,814; and 4,787,307. Some of the noted patents also show other individual features of the present invention.